Number One Fan
by snheetah
Summary: The real number one fan of Dr. Two-Brains is going after Glen. This is a character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WordGirl**

**Okay everybody, this is something new from me! Character Bashing. I got this as an idea from a fourm called "Character Bashing." This is a character killing a character in WordGirl that I despise.**

* * *

><p>A burnette headed girl walked around the city. She looked around to see the buildings and possibly have a chance to meet her two favorite villains. Tobey and Dr. Two-Brains. She wasn't a villain but she wated to audition for the role to be Dr. Two-Brains while he was away.<p>

She clung tightly onto the flier that said: _Audition today! Be Dr. Two-Brains for a week!_ She looked at the lair of the doctor. "Yes," she whispered as she clutched the flier closer to her chest. She knocked on the door. Nobody came out. She knocked again. No answer.

Her name was Molly. She turned on the doorknob and walked inside the lair. As she walked in, she looked around with amazement. There were tons of gadgets that the great doctor had built. Some of them were finished while the others where still in the process of being finished.

"This is soooo cool," she said as she touched the goop ray that he had built.

"Hey," she heard a whisper. She looked up and almost let out a girly fanatic shriek. On top of the goop ray was none other than Dr. Two-Brains. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she squealed as she jumped up and down with joy.

"SHHHH!" Dr. Two-Brains sushed her. "You'll wake up the cats."

"What cats?" she asked. She looked on the floor and she saw five cats napping. "Where did these come from?"

"I was holding auditions-" Dr. Two-Brains whispered.

"I know," Molly interrupted, "I got the flier right here!" she waved the flier enthusiastically in the air. "I could keep this picture all my life."

Dr. Two-Brains was about to let out an exasperated sigh. "Please tell me you are not another fan."

"I am!" she said.

"Great."

"I just love, love, love your work," Molly said, "its so...I cannot even describe it!" she looked up at him. "Anyway, as you were saying."

"I was holding auditions for villains to be me for one week. I needed a vacation. This other number one fan came and-"

"WHO?" Molly yelled, "there is no other number one fan but me! I your number one fan and no one else! Got that?"

"Prepare to get more upset by what I'm about to tell you," Dr. Two-Brains continued, "he came and when I told him that he couldn't be me, he got upset and unleashed his cats onto me."

Molly clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "That stupid idiot!" she yelled as she threw her arms in the air. "We will get him, don't you worry!"

"How?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her.

"Easy," Molly said. She pulled out a little round ball from her jeans pocket. The ball was green and was dipped in a certain type of liquid that had a huge effect on cats.

"Catnip?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her. What was up with people liking only cats these days? Why didn't they like mice.

"My little sister loves cats and we have, like, four at home," Molly explained, "my sister gave it to me to hold because she thinks it will give me cat powers. Stupid right?"

Dr. Two-Brains made no answer to her question. He just looked at her walking around the cats and stepping into the center of the circle. Molly looked from one cat to another and picked up the mouse toy from the ground.

She squeezed the toy as it let out a sound. The five cats jumped up and looked at Molly. Their furry faces about to leap on her. Molly held out the catnip and threw it across the room. The five cats chased after it.

One cat touched the catnip ball with his paw, while the other got close and sniffed it. Then the cat that sniffed the ball began to grab it and sniff it as much as it could. The other four joined in as they each took a whiff.

"Great," Molly said, "you can come down now, you little cutie!" she said as she was about to grab him by the cheek.

"Nyah!" Dr. Two-Brains said as he stopped her by holding out his hands in front of him. He was not going to let this obsessed chick touch him.

Molly whirled around and walked over to the cats. She grabbed two of them by the neck and set them down on the table. She picked the remaining ones and put them on the tables. "Lets see," she said as she put her hand on her chin, "have you by any chance developed a mind-control device? Wait a second you don't make gadgets like that."

She wasn't kidding when she said that she was my number one fan

Dr. Two-Brains thought. "I know a villain."

"Who?" Molly asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"Mr. Big," Dr. Two-Brains answered. He had known this villain when they had a meeting at the Villains Convention. Mr. Big had been bragging a lot to them about the whole 'mind-controling' devices that he had made.

"We should get it!" Molly suggested. She had an idea on what to do with those mind-control devices.

"Get them from Mr. Big?" Dr. Two-Brains said, then he let out a laugh that made Molly gush. "Good luck."

"Then we'll steal!" Molly said.

"We?"

"Fine, me!" Molly said as she ran out of the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>Molly took the bus as it drove her to Mr. Big industries. She hopped off and walked over to the skyscraper building. She entered it and took the elevator to the last floor. She looked from door to door for the names of the workers. She spotted Mr. Big's name and entered.<p>

The office was empty. Neither Mr. Big or Leslie were in sight. _Perfect _Molly thought. She entered the room and locked the door behind her. On Mr. Big's table, there was a quantity of mind control devices that he had made. Each of them had a name tag. To Molly, it seemed like Mr. Big knew that she was going to come to his office and steal. She shrugged off the idea and looked at the display.

Her eyes passed the mind control devices one by one. Her eyes fell on the mind control that said _Animal Mind Control._ She picked it up and looked at it.

At the same time, a bird was flying by. She walked to the window and held the device up to the bird and pressed on the green button. The bird paused its flying and flew towards Molly. The bird waited for her command. Knowing that he plan was going to work, she got out of the office. Thankfully, no one was around the hallway to get her. She ran to the elevator and descended to the ground floor. She got out, hopped on another bus, and drove to Dr. Two-Brains' lair.

* * *

><p>Dr. Two-Brains was impatiently waiting for Molly to get back. The five cats had their fun with the catnip and they were slolwy approaching him. As the cats were stalking towards him, Dr. Two-Brains took some steps back. His back hit the wall and he tried to crumple himself against it so no cat could touch him.<p>

One of the cats put its paws on his leg. Dr. Two-Brains felt some shivers going down his spine when the cat did that. He thought that the cat was going to jump on his face and scratch him.

Suddenly, the cats' eyes turned green and there was a swirly motion going on. "I'm here!" Molly sang as she made an appearance. She had Mr. Big's mind control device clutched in her grip.

"Where were you?" Dr. Two-Brains asked her.

"No important," Molly said, "all I got was this." She held up the mind control device and showed it to him. She turned and faced the cats. "Now cats! Get in line in front of me!"

The cats obeyed and they got in a line in front of her. They sat down and looked up at Molly with their tails in the air, awaiting her commands. "Now you little felines," Molly said as she marched up and down as if she was a sergeant. "Take me to your owner."

The cats started walking towards the dor with Molly right behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>At a nearby grocery store, Glen Furlblam and Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen were encountered with WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. Glen was gloating at WordGirl of how superior he was than any other villain. Not to mention that he was also wearing a bad made version of a Dr. Two-Brains mask.<p>

Molly and the five cats entered the grocery store. The cats were still under her command. "There's the idiot," Molly said as she glared at Glen with hatred. No one was going to mess with her number one favorite villain. Annoyed with Glen's gloating, Molly marched up to him and tore the mask off of his head.

Glen quickly put his hand on his head. He turned around and looked at Molly. "Give me my mask!" he commanded.

"So you're Dr. Two-Brains' number one fan eh?" Molly asked as she put her hands on her hips. Glen's cats walked up and sat down beside her.

Ignoring her question, Glen turned his attention to his pet cats. "What are my cats doing here?"

"They work for me now sunshine," Molly said as she arrogantly gave him a smile and cocked her head to the side. She slowly walked up to Glen. "So you think you're Dr. Two-Brains' number one fan? Think again doll face," she said as she poked him on the chest.

"Doll face?" WordGirl echoed as she, Huggy, and Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen tried to stiffle their giggles.

"Just try," Glen dared her.

"Okay kitties," Molly said, "attack him!"

The five cats screeched as they moved their bodies and tackled Glen to the floor. Each cat took their turns in scratching every single visible flesh their claws could get on. Glen was screaming for help. "HELP ME HENCHMEN!"

Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen were too afraid to go and help him. They didn't want to be scratched by the ferocious cats.

WordGirl flew and took the cats off of him. Glen slowly got up from the ground. His face was bloodied with the deep scratch marks that his cats did. He got up from the floor and ran out the store.

"Now I finally know how he looks like," Molly said, "guess I don't need his stupid cats anymore." She left the grocery store to go and find Glen/ She was going to give him a wonderful "present."

* * *

><p>Glen ran like he had neer ran beofre in his life. He was running down a dark alley, hoping that the darkness would help him hide. He hid behind some trashcans and stayed there. He tried to catch his breath. He didn't know how long he was going to stay there. Possibly forever or until Molly moved away which was not likely to happen.<p>

"Well, well, well," a voice said in front of the trashcans, "why is it that whenever someone hides they have to go down a dark alley and hide behind some trashcans like little scared girls?"

Glen put a hand over his mouth to block out his heavy breathing. He was still tired from all that frantic running that he did. Suddenly, the trashcans were knocked over and Molly stood in front of Glen. Glen felt like she was belittling him.

"Well this was rather easy," Molly said, "now I just have to think of what to do with you."

"You can let me go," Glen suggested.

"No that's stupid," Molly said as she tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Please don't kill me!" Glen pleaded as he threw his hands over his face to protect it from any incoming fists.

Molly laughed with spirit. "I'm not going to kill you dear boy. I'm going to massacre you!" she yelled. There was something in her eyes that scared Glen. She wasn't kidding! She was actually going to kill him!

"Doesn't that mean the same thing?" Glen shurgged.

"Don't question me you geek!" Molly spat. She lashed out and grabbed him from the shirt collar. Holding him up high in the air, she bought her fist down to his face and shattered his glasses. "And I just got blood on my knuckles!" she said as she wiped her hand on her shirt.

Glen got up and ran away from her. He did not want her fury released on him. He didn't even do anything to her. Since she was Dr. Two-Brains' biggest fan, then how did she find out what he had done to Dr. Two-Brains?

"AHH!" he yelled as he picked up his speed and tried to outrun Molly. Moly was a tad bid slower than Glen. She wasn't very sportive. As she was running she stopped and tried to catch her breath. She was going to catch Glen and make him pay for what he had done to Dr. Two-Brains. Whether she lived or died.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own WordGirl**

* * *

><p>Molly tried to pick up the pace. She saw Glen turning his head around constantly to look at her. He felt like he was going to die after he stopped running. "I'm the biggest fan geek!" Molly yelled as loud as she could. She picked up some more speed and was right on Glen's heels. She grabbed him by the collar of the lab coat and tore it off.<p>

"Hey!" Glen yelled as he stopped running, turned around, and looked at the torn up robe. "Ahh!" he found himself on the ground. He felt himself being picked up from the ground and he felt a punch on his stomach.

One good thing that Molly had was a good punch. She was rather strong.

WordGirl was flying in the skies while looking down at the citizens. She was looking back and forth for a sight of either Glen or Molly. "Thre they are," she announced as she spotted them and flew down. "Stop—whoa!" she ducked just in time for Glen was thrown above her head. She turned around and looked. Glen was all bloodied and bruised. Some of his teeth were knocked out and they were scattered on the ground. Not to mention that his hair was a terrific mess.

"You're gonna die!" Molly yelled as she was about to unleash herself once again on him. Glen backed away but WordGirl, just in time saved him. She punched Molly on the stomach and she fell on the ground.

WordGirl flew and took a nearby rope that was abandoned at a nearby park. She took it and tied up both Glen and Molly.

"Guess what neard?" Molly yelled. She had a wild expression on her face. Her hair wildely flapped around her head in a tangled mess as she turned her head and looked at the back of Glen's head. Her eyes were crazily wide open. She looked like she was going to break free from the tight rope. "I am the number one fan!"

"No!" Glen protested. "I am Dr. Two-Brains' number one fan!"

"Oh really?" she asked, "then why did you make such a bad impression of him that made me want to vomit?" The two number one fnas began to bicker back and forth with one another.

WordGirl put her hands on her head. She had so many things going on right now. She had to deal with these two idiots, she had to deal with Dr. Two-Brains and she had to deal with her science fair project that she had procrastinated a lot. "Stop it!" she yelled. "I am recieving an immense headache from this! Both of you are Dr. Two-Brains' biggest fans alright!"

"No I am," Molly proudly stated.

"Me!" Glen lietrally spat out some blood from his mouth.

The police came and took the bickering Glen and Molly to jail. "Finally," WordGirl said as she shook her head while holding on to Huggy. She flew to the skies to go and inform her ex-best friend about what had happened. Then again one fan was crazier than the other one.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
